


Bandom (BxB) (Multiple fandoms)

by hannah_9821



Category: My Chemical Romance (Band), Twenty One Pilots (band) - Fandom
Genre: Bars, Begging, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Parties, Stripping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah_9821/pseuds/hannah_9821





	Bandom (BxB) (Multiple fandoms)

Gerard was sitting in a bar, a bottle of vodka in his hands, and he looked around, at the people around him dancing in the dark room of the bar, before he downed the rest of his drink quickly, before he turned back to the bartender, and spoke sharply ''another.'', and the guy quickly whipped out another bottle and handed it to him, and continued to wipe down the bar, and serving people.

Gerard felt someone come up behind him, and take the bottle out of his hand before they lifted him up and he felt himself being thrown over their shoulder, as he let a yelp escape his mouth, and he suddenly felt himself being thrown onto a bed by the mysterious person, before he was blindfolded, and someone straddled him, before he heard a familiar voice, '''ello Gee.'', and he struggled to put a face to the voice, before realization hit him.

Frank.

He muttered, ''Frank?....'', and he felt the person shift their weight, before they spoke, ''Yes, gee. Its me....but...imma fuck you senseless....'' causing Gerard to squirm in anticipation, as frank lowered his mouth to Gerard's neck, and nipped sharply, and he let a strangled gasp escape his mouth, and Frank licked a slow taunting strip up gerard's neck slowly, before pulling away, and gerard let a noise of disagreement escape his lips, and frank laughed softly.

Frank pulled a knife out of his pocket, and cut Gerard's shirt, and jeans off, before Gerard heard the familar sound of a bottle opening, before he yelped loudly when Frank suddenly pressed a lubed up digit against his arse, before frank used his other hand to grip Gerard's hip, so he couldnt move around, and Gerard felt Frank slowly push two of his fingers inside of him, and Gerard let a pained moan escape him from the feeling of being stretched. Frank laughed and began scissoring his fingers to stretch Gerard open, until he had four fingers inside of Gerard. 

When Frank removed his fingers, Gerard growled in disagreement, before he felt the head of Frank's cock pressed against the entrance to his arse, before he moaned loudly when Frank slammed himself deep inside of Gerard, before he stilled, allowing Gerard to get used to his size. 

When Gerard moved his hips slightly, Frank began to thrust out of Gerard, hard and fast, causing Gerard to arch his back, before Frank pulled out almost all the way, so only the head of his cock was inside of Gerard, before he slammed hard back inside of Gerard's arse, causing Gerard to scream out in pleasure, his back arching more, and Frank grunted out, ''You like that, hm baby boy? you like me fucking you so hard you wont be able to walk in the morning?'' and Gerard screeched in pleasure, ''Harder Daddy. Harder'', causing Frank to go still. 

Gerard whimpered, and Frank growled, ''What did you call me?'' and Gerard whimpered, ''Daddy...'' and Frank pulled out almost all the way, before slamming back in harder and faster than before, and Gerard arched his back, a scream of pleasure escaping his lips. Frank's thrusts soon became sloppy and he moaned, ''in or out baby boy?'', and Gerard instantly replied, ''in'', before Gerard felt the muscles in his stomach tightening, and he suddenly came, and when Gerard's muscles of his arse tightened around Frank's cock, massaging it, he pulled out so only the head was inside of Gerard, before he slammed inside of Gerard, as hard as he could, before he came undone, and came deep inside of Gerard

Gerard whimpered when Frank gently pulled out and stood up and returned with a damp warm washcloth, and gently wiped his cum off of his stomach, before he tossed the washcloth somewhere in the room, and laid down next to Gerard, cuddling him.


End file.
